


Self care

by godeatgod



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, Needed to uhhh project?, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, is that too personal? Who knows lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeatgod/pseuds/godeatgod
Summary: Noah has some alone time





	Self care

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine requested some trans noah stuff in the groupchat so i delivered. Also i know i havent written anything in forever i d k whats up but ill get back in the swing of things eventually.

Noah checked the lock on his bedroom again, just as functional as it had been the last three times and every other time before when he'd locked it, and found that it was still as solid as it ever had been. There was no reason to even have it locked and yet he did. Perhaps he was simply paranoid. Even if his parents were halfway across the country, and it wasn't like he had any friends that popped in to say hello. Frankly He could do this in the living room and nothing bad would happen, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Perhaps he was still, even now, ashamed. 

It didn't matter too much, his mind was now set on the activity ahead of him. He reached under his bed pulling out a small shoebox and opened it revealing his little collection of toys as well as lube. 

He'd collected them little by little over time, still never quite getting over the embarrassment of even owning them. Though certainly they had helped in the past few years as the hormones had made his already annoying libido near constant. 

He considered a few of them for a moment before picking up an averagely sized dildo and the lube from the box, deciding to see if he could make himself climax with just this. 

He stripped himself of his clothes checking the covered windows once again but decided to keep his shirt on, not about to deal with his chest today, not that he had much of one but it still bothered him even when alone. 

Noah attempted to find a comfortable position on the bed before simply laying down, his legs spread, allowing his hand to slip downward gently brushing his clit and then gaining more confidence with it and closing his eyes letting himself enjoy the soft jolt of pleasure in his groin. Feeling himself get more physically aroused. 

He was both enjoying the sensation and wanting more and had to restrain himself from giving in immediately, trying to let the fantasy in his head play out naturally. Imagining someone else, and a very specific person nonetheless, on top of him with fingers now exploring further inside of him. 

Soft gasps escaped his lips as he sped up his movement letting the pleasure build and the fantasy go in whichever direction it wanted almost forgetting his initial plan but managing to stop before getting too close to climax. 

In his haze and slight desperation he reached over and got ahold of the lube and the toy and pouring a generous amount in his hand. He started jerking off the toy as if there were another person attached to it, imagining the man enjoying it, imaging pleasing him. Imagine him praising noah and asking if he wanted more. 

He lay back down and began slowly pushing the slippery toy inside himself, getting used to both the initial coldness of the lube and the pressure slowly building. He was so aroused and the toy was already so slick that it didn't take much time at all to get it first halfway and then all the way inside. He paused for a moment enjoying feeling, and suddenly realizing he was panting slightly.

Noah started moving the toy only a little at first, as it would still hurt if he went to quickly, but built up speed gradually. He was slightly aware of how soft moans escaped his throat when he didn't mean for them too, and even how he sort of got louder the faster he went. 

The pressure and movement of the toy was enthralling but left him wanting more still and in spite of himself he used his other hand to tease his clit while he fucked himself on the toy, gasping and squirming as he did so. His mind sort of forgetting that he was trying to imagine things and simply enjoying the feeling mindlessly.

The pleasure and pressure built and built until, with a gasp that bled into a moan he came relishing the brief high orgasm gave. He let out a shaky and yet contented sigh as he stopped his moments and a moment later pulled the toy out of himself. 

He lay there for a few moments not thinking of much and simply enjoying how relaxed he felt despite the soft throbbing in between his legs. 

He stood up a few minutes later figuring he'd best clean everything off and take a shower and noted that his legs were trembling some. It occurred to him he hadn't exactly taken a lot of time recently to simply lay back and properly take care of himself what with the stress of college and all and he guessed he'd probably needed it. Still he shook his head slightly and headed off to the bathroom


End file.
